


this is not goodbye

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [46]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Erica and Isaac share a moment before she leaves.prompt: kiss
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Erica Reyes
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109106
Kudos: 3
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	this is not goodbye

Isaac’s lips are soft and pliant against the harsh demand of Erica’s kiss. She tastes the coffee he claims to disdain and a hint of the blueberry muffin he’d had with it. Underneath it all, there’s him.

When their kiss breaks, she presses her forehead against his and breathes deeply. His are shallower. “You have to,” she whispers between breaths.

“I told you. I _can’t_.”

“What have they ever done for us? Derek made us soldiers and Scott is just a kid. He can’t do anything, you can’t either. You’re not a hero.”

He smiles wryly. “I have to try.”


End file.
